Scales and Tales
by SketchmySkin
Summary: A terrible prank is played on Hermione Granger that changes everything. No one has the experience to save her besides the dark Potions Master. What happens when he is the one to save her from more than just a prank gone awry? HG/SS with very mild HG/DM. All credit goes to JK Rowling for her amazing work, as always. A tale of Mischief and Magic where it doesn't belong.
1. Introduction

Creator's Notes: Here's the latest one guys. Hope you enjoy! As always leave me your thoughts and comments.

* * *

It was a dark if not stormy night and something devious was happening within the walls of Hogwarts Castle. Know-it-all Hermione Granger had thought that something had tasted peculiar in her juice with dinner, but she had been so distracted with her discussion amongst her two friends Harry and Ron that she hadn't given it a second thought. Perhaps she should have. Here she was, thrashing among her bed sheets in a cold sweat when a mysterious thing began to happen to her.

"_She's changing early!_"

"_We have to get her to the lake_." If Hermione Granger had woken up she would've seen her roommates grabbing her rather roughly by each appendage and hauling her out of her room. The four girls stumbled past the Gryffindor Common Room and had they been seen the audience would've wondered what exactly was wrong with Miss Granger. She looked almost fish-like. The girls hurried with a struggling Hermione in their arms as they crossed the school grounds. If anyone had bothered to look out of their windows this late at night what a sight they would've seen. The three girls hauled Miss Hermione Granger to the edge of the school's notorious lake and with a heavy push they abandoned her within the water's edge.

Hermione Granger slide deep into the water of the icy Black Lake with her nightie billowing around her. She came to rest at the bottom and finally feeling comfortable, she settled herself in and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. The Prank

Creator's Notes: Here it is! Chapter One.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had awoken with a start that fateful morning. He had fallen asleep at the ancient desk that sat calmly in the Slytherin Common Room as he studied for a test that he was silently dreading. What had woken him so abruptly? Usually his mornings were easier than this. He startled when a tapping sound echoed in the Common Room mimicking the noise that had woken him. It didn't take him long to settle on where the noise was coming from and he stood to approach the window that looked out into the Black Lake.

Draco nearly screamed when a hand burst from the murky depths and pressed itself flat against the window. It balled into a fist and tapped a little more roughly. Draco approached the window slowly as the fist continued its tapping. Suddenly a face appeared to which Draco Malfoy did let out a surprisingly feminine screech.

The events that happened over the next few hours were some that Hogwarts had never seen. Something strange was in that lake, something that hadn't happened at the school for witches and wizards before. After confirming Miss Hermione Granger's absence from the castle, along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's apparent concern it suddenly became clear that the strange thing in the lake might actually be a student. A crowd gathered to watch as bewitched boats carrying Hogwarts staff searched for the missing Granger over the surface of the unyielding waters. Any anonymous face in the crowd would've seen a figure pulled from the tides with tremendous difficulty. Best friends Harry and Ron, who had both adorned brooms to scan the surface from a bird's eye view, were now hovering anxiously above the boat that held Miss Granger.

The anonymous faces in the crowd backed away in horror as the boat came close to shore. There sudden curiosity was stifled when they saw what had indeed happened to their peer. She looked more fish than girl, something that had crawled right out of a Muggle fairy tale. Replacing her usually slender legs was a muscular fish tail, scales that were a deep mahogany red matching her hair seemed to speckle her skin from her torso up. Her chest was bare but the patron in the boat with her – groundskeeper Hagrid and dear friend to Hermione – had covered her with a prepared towel. A Bubble-Head Charm was covering her throat and mouth, hiding the sight of her newfound gills from her classmates. She was thrashing wildly as a caught fish would do and struggled when Hagrid lifted her out of the boat.

Three Gryffindor faces watched from the safety of the school walls as a mutated Hermione Granger was rushed to safety and privacy. Sharing a glance they went about their separate ways, probably never to speak of this again.

Something peculiar had happened to Hermione Granger while she slept. Now Hogwarts was usually the place for oddities but this was stranger than the rest. The school of Witchcraft and Wizards now housed a student confined to a bewitched Prefect bathtub. Miss Granger sat, refusing to look down at her own newfound body. Harry and Ronald, who had finally gotten over their hesitation of being in a girl's bathroom sat with their bare toes in the water.

"It's terrible." Hermione's soft whisper seemed to echo louder than she meant it to.

"It's not...terrible 'Mione." Ron tried to gently comfort her, to no avail. The young girl was clearly distressed and chose to keep her eye trained on the Professors standing at the doorway of the bathroom, chatting to one another.

"Cure her Severus." Dumbledore couldn't take his eye of his former student. He had bewitched a bathtub to hold her comfortably while they scrambled desperately for a solution.

"Of course." Sometimes Severus' drawl was quite irritating and this Albus found to be one of those times.

"Harry. Ronald." The two boys snapped to attention and followed Dumbledore's beckon to leave with promises they will return to their friends after classes. The only alone time Miss Granger had spent with her Potions teacher had been after class when she feebly attested a grade she had received.

Now, standing in his commanding presence Hermione shrank back still trying to adjust to the feeling of the one long muscle below her torso. Professor Snape walked forward slowly, hands folded behind his back and his long cape flowing although Hermione didn't feel a wind. Coming to a stop at the edge of the bathtub he emitted an uncharacteristic sigh.

"It seems that we have some work to do Miss Granger."

The next few hours were quite agitating and painful. Hermione was poked and prodded by every Magical Adult within the Hogwarts walls who thought they could lend a helpful hand. From bewitching herbs to pokes in the forehead via wand point Hermione was thoroughly examined. During the coming and going a desk was subtly levitated into place beside the tub. Hermione was able to see through the madness she could see a small workplace coming together. When the crowd dispersed it left two people in its wake. Hermione who still refused to look down upon herself and Professor Snape, who sat at a brilliant desk with piles of books and pens scribbling away on their own.

Without a word Snape stood. He laid out a book on a towel where she could reach it and returned to his desk.

"Your absence from my class for the time being will be accepted only because you will be researching alongside me." Severus settled himself at his desk as his voice echoed in the small space. So the two sat in silence, the student grateful for a small sense of normality while the Professor dove into the tedious task of pretending.

* * *

Creator's Notes: What is Severus lying about? What will happen to our precious Hermione? And that was chapter one. More to come I promise cats and kittens!


	3. The Dreams Begin

Creator's Notes: The sexiness starts. Strange things are beginning to happen to any boys in contact with Miss Granger. Review as always little cats and kittens. Here it is Chapter Two!

* * *

_Draco_.

If someone had stood beside his bed and watched the young Malfoy boy sleep they would've wondered what degree of terror was being bestowed on him. Wild thrashing and small moans would've woken his roommates had they not been accustom to this. They smartly wore earplugs on the long nights when Draco had returned to school with them. Tonight was no different and they slept on without disturbance.

_It was almost like a whisper, his name being called all throughout the hallways of Hogwarts to float to him in his bed. He felt an intense need to seek out the voice, it called to him. The curtains around his bed were drawn effectively masking him from the rest of the room. Hearing the door to his bedroom open and close startled him and he sat up in bed, listening closely to hear which roommate it was. The footsteps sounded unfamiliar and a shadow reflected on his deep green curtains. A delicate looking hand parted the curtains and suddenly Draco didn't know how to feel._

_ The Mudblood Granger was leaning against his bedpost – had she always been that luscious looking..? – staring tantalizingly at him. He backed up against the headboard as she crawled onto the bed._

"_See something you like Granger?" His voice came out much gruffer than he expected and it didn't stop her on her crawl towards him. He was backed up against his headboard, bare chested and his sheet pooling on his lap. She was wearing a red nightie that did not leave anything to the imagination and suddenly the room was a few degrees warmer than it had been. Draco felt cornered. _

_ She was inches away from his face, he wanted to turn away from her but there was something holding him captive. Without a word she filled the distance between them. It had been a while since Draco had been kissed. He kept his eyes wide open as she moved her soft mouth against his chapped lips. She was intoxicating, her scent was overwhelming him and her mouth brought him a pleasure he hadn't experienced before. Something overcame him and he was kissing her back, his hand cupped her face and he felt her smile against his kiss. Draco Malfoy suddenly felt desperate. He needed all of her. With a gentle push she was on her back and he was straddling her. He had never felt more like a man and he couldn't hide his excitement. Hermione Granger looked up at him and with a smile, winked._

_Goodbye Draco._

Draco was awake. He laid still and rested in the feelings of her. He could taste her on his mouth and feel the heat of her underneath him. Her smell was lingering around him and he felt goose bumps prickling on his skin. With a deep sigh he closed his eyes and imagined that Mudblood in his bed.

Severus Snape was not a man of hunches. He was a man of facts and logic, this ensured the best and correct results. So he shifted through his books, looking for proof to satisfy the intuition that was directing his hunches. He sat in a female restroom at a comfortable desk that was sturdy enough to hold most of his work books. He was a man of science and steps. What he knew was fact. Miss Granger had been transfigured into something different than her average self. Of course, this was much more powerful than just simple transfiguration. This was much more powerful magic than students could perform.

Miss Granger was swimming lazily in circles, exercising her newfound fins. It seemed to Severus that the child hadn't actually slept. When he left her that night she was studying, and when he returned that morning she had most of his books near the edge of the tub with her. Her wand lay within arm's length and it seemed that she had used it to her advantage. Now she slowed her swimming and floated at the bottom of the tub. She was finally resting.

Snape enjoyed the silence while he searched. He stayed beside that tub as slept until it was time for him to assume his role as a teacher. As he walked to his classroom he realized just how much he enjoyed this quiet time. Miss Granger was not one to badger him with nonsense chattering, for she (like him) easily became absorbed with her work.

Whatever sort of pleasant mood he was experiencing was squandered by his students. When he returned to his station alongside Miss Granger he was surprised to see the amount of visitors that were clustered together to see her.

A large group of males were gathered around the edge of the tub. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were in the water with Miss Granger. Swimming close to her as she rested on the edge of the tub to chat with her visiting friends. The Weasley twins were sitting close to her, their feet hanging in the water they looked like bookends on either side of the Granger girl. A group of Gryffindor boys that Severus didn't care to recall were chatting happily with the only female in the room as she made small talk and they laughed a little too loudly.

"Hagrid?" Hagrid turned to look at his fellow adult and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, hello Professor Snape. I was just coming to check on our little patient." Severus felt a little shock at seeing Hagrid's appearance. His mangy hair was slicked down and it looked as though he had made an effort to wash off a layer of grim on his cheeks. Hagrid turned a childish smile towards the tub and Severus noticed a large wild flower in a small jelly jar beside Miss Granger's elbow.

Severus cleared his throat loudly and dismissed the Gryffindor boys that had no importance to his research. Hagrid coughed and with a final sheepish wave at Hermione he guided the boys out of the ladies restroom. Harry and Ronald climbed out of the tub and toweled off as Severus closed the door. He approached slowly and grabbed both of the Weasley twins behind the neck.

"Did you boys have anything to do with this?" Fred and George smiled down at Hermione.

"Why would we want to do anything to hurt our little 'Mione?"

"Yeah sorry Snevely. Wasn't us." Severus roughly guided the twins out with his firm grip and they exited with shouts of goodbye to Miss Granger.

Harry and Ronald were harder to dispel from the room but when the time struck they scurried off with their wet feet to their next class with smiles to Hermione. Severus was glad to be rid of them but this had been a curious factor. Miss Granger was lazily flipping through a notepad that seemed to have scrawling across it. The Weasley twins had brought her a bewitched pen that floated above the pad, ready to scrawl down whatever research she deemed important.

Severus sat heavily at his desk and watched Miss Granger for a few moments. Had she always looked that way? She was wearing her uniform's sweater but that was all. It was a little large on her and floated loosely around her torso. Her hair was long and flowing, but did it look better kept than Severus had ever seen it? He realized some change was still occurring in Miss Granger. He needed more information; he needed someone who could accurately tell him how Miss Granger had changed.

Harry and Ronald stood awkwardly beside the tub that Miss Granger was occupying. They had been in the middle of a satisfying dinner when Professor Snape came and gathered them. Snape was uncharacteristically quiet, but he kept a firm hand on the boy's shirts. After a few moments he pulled them into the hall again and crossed his arms.  
"How does she look different physically?" At their surprised expressions he asked again, "How does Miss Granger look different physically?" Harry and Ron exchanged a glance and suddenly neither was that open to speaking.

Never had Harry or Ronald experienced such an awkward conversation with a Professor. They shared glances at first but when the conversation turned they couldn't look at anything but their feet. Severus was pointed but couldn't get much out of the boys. The men that make up the Golden Trio suddenly didn't have anything to say about that feminine counterpart. Snape let them walk shamefully away after a long useless conversation. Snape had not gathered much from the boys and realized he needed to be pursuing males who had an easier time talking.

"Her knockers have gotten bigger."

"Oh yea – definitely." Fred and George's smiling faces made Severus feel a tad nauseous. The two boys stood in the hallway outside of the now famous lavatory, and were now describing Miss Granger without much prompting from their Professor.

"There's something about her. She was so – "

"Awkward before."

"Yeah now she's…charming."  
"Enchanting."

"Delicious looking."

"Enough!" Snape cut off the train of thought and took note to the rather hungry looking expressions that had crossed both twins smiling faces. The two boys were troublemakers yes, but Severus had never seen them as the outwardly sexual types. They were much too concerned with their pranks to put their energy into pursuing women.

"She's changed Snevely."

"Yeah, more than just the.. You know –"

"Tail," Fred laughed. "She's still little 'Mione but she's a different girl."

"She's a woman now." With that last wistful sigh Severus dismissed them with a wave of the hand. When he returned to the bathroom the twins shouted their greetings to Hermione through the door before he forcefully shut it.

Looking to Miss Granger something suddenly came over him. She was sitting on the edge of the tub; she had provided herself with a Bubble-Head Charm that was filled with water. Severus walked to his desk without greeting her. Hermione was brushing her hair, her Gryffindor roommates brought her a few things to keep her occupied. Her new tail was shedding a few scales and she brushed them off into the tub. Severus watched, his hands folded in front of his face with his elbows on his desk. She certainly had changed, but Severus needed to know just how much. He stood from behind his desk and slowly drew his wand.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him and didn't have time to react.

* * *

Creator's Notes: What's going to happen now?! Chapter Three coming soon. Let me know what you thought!


	4. Siren's Call

Snape had expected it to be harder to intrude upon Miss Granger's mind. But she presented herself to him like an open book. He felt free to explore where his heart desired and she didn't do much about it. He should've known.

While exploring the crevasses of her mind trying to find answers he felt a small prickle in the back of his thoughts.

_Hello Severus._

Severus retreated and blinked as he faced her again. Hermione quickly returned to the safety of the water and she swam as far from him as the tub would allow. The now magical tub had a deep bottom that gave her the safety that she now craved in dark murky waters. Professor Snape lost sight of her and suddenly he felt very tired. He gathered his papers and left the lavatory for the night.

_Fred._

The sound made Fred pause. He was climbing into bed after having shared his goodnights with George. He could've sworn he had heard his name called. George was staring at him with the same expression.

"Did you hear…?" They both spoke at once and paused. Laughing to themselves and each other they crawled into bed and drew the curtains. The boys always left one curtain open so they could keep a comforting eye on one another while they slept.

_Fred was standing in the Gryffindor boy's locker room. He was battered and bruised and never been better. A Quidditch match was enough to get the adrenaline pumping for hours. He toweled off his forehead and briefly wondered why he was alone. Shrugging off the inconsequential detail he shed his clothes and approached the showers. The warm water made him moan in appreciation and he suddenly realized just how hard of a workout his body had endured. The shower room steamed quickly and Fred ran a smooth soapy hand over his torso and chest. _

_Fred._

_ He froze when he heard his name from somewhere in the locker room._

"_Oi! I'm in the shower. I'll be out in a minute!" He didn't get an answer and he went back to his lathering. He turned so his back was to the stream of water and he nearly screamed. A figure was before him._

" '_Mione? What are you doing in here?" Little Hermione Granger was standing before him, but suddenly she didn't seem so little anymore. She was wearing a classic red Gryffindor robe that seemed to be falling off of her. Without a word she reached for the tie on her waist and the robe fell away. Fred didn't have much time to think before Hermione was closer than she should've been and more nude than she should've been. _

_ Fred hadn't had much practice in the art form of sex but when Miss Hermione pressed her naked body against his there wasn't much question. Fred, holding the girl's head still was kissing her. _

_Naked._

_In the shower._

_ The kiss was hot and heated and Fred moaned softly, _both in his dream and in the living realm. In the bed beside his lay his twin brother, who was moaning in a very similar tone.

_George. _

_ George was sitting on the Quidditch field staring up at the sky. He was dressed in uniform with his broom beside him within arm's length. George felt comfortable and had a small smile for some peaceful alone time was much needed every once in a while. A presence appeared beside him and was surprised to see that rather than it being Fred as he had guessed it was in fact Hermione Granger._

"_It's so beautiful today." Hermione's voice sounded almost like a soft tinkling… George recognized that tone; it was the same tone that had been softly whispering his name in his ear for all of today. He looked at her a little more closely; perhaps he had not realized that he was leaning in. But Hermione was leaning in too and softly their noses bumped together, with a subtle turn of the head Hermione continued her leaning and suddenly she was kissing him._

_ This was not the first dream that George had experienced about Miss Granger, he found her intelligence to be more than a turn on. But this felt more real, her mouth was warm and she felt alive under his hands… His hands? He hadn't realized that he was allowing himself to wander across her body but he was. Her skin was softer than he imagined and she laid on her back to his gentle beckoning. He stared down at her, laying in the grass with her hair spilling around her and her breasts straining against her too tight Hogwarts sweater. His heart swelled with emotions and he was above her, kissing her tenderly and whimpering into her mouth._

Both twins spent their night wrapped in the arms of Miss Hermione Granger. When they awoke one twin felt ashamed for having defiled the dream image of someone he considered to be another little sister – of course a sexy little sister - but a little sister none the less. The other twin was swollen with emotion and want; his need for Miss Granger was not something new but it was suddenly intensified. The twins could not look one another in the eye but they went about their day without much thought but both shared a pulling to go see Miss Granger that day.

Hermione was sitting at the edge of the tub, prepared for battle. Her tail was hanging over the rim of the bathtub, lazily floating in the water. Hermione's neck and mouth were covered with a water filled Bubble-Head Charm to keep her above water for this extended session. Her wand was raised at the ready.

Severus Snape had his wand raised towards his student, something that was usually not allowed. He was standing at the ready, his arm was stiff and his wand was trained on her forehead. He looked sleek without his robes on, and he too found himself battle ready. He had come to Miss Granger to apologize for his behavior the previous day, when his back had been turned the Granger girl had hoisted herself out of the water soundlessly. When he faced her again he found himself at the end of her wand. The two stood off as Professor Snape spoke.

"Miss Granger. It is vital information to know when you were induced with this condition. I need to see what happened to you." She didn't relent and he sighed softly.

"Miss Granger you have a mind of steel, had I even tried to enter your mind with your consent it would have been a long and rather painstaking expedition. I predicted better and faster results if you were left unaware." With the charm hindering her speech Severus was left to depict her body language. She lowered her wand and her shoulders drooped.

Snape lowered his wand as well and stared at her. She was looking quite different from the student he had in his classroom a few days ago. The stress from her constant stream of studying was significant. The vibrant red in her new tail was dulling and she was constantly shedding scales. Gathering himself together he approached her. She was hip level to him because she was sitting and he towered over her. With a deep exhale Severus pointed his wand at her.

Severus was flying through her memories, stepping over her private moments and came to rest at the fragment of a thought: _The pumpkin juice tastes tart tonight._ Severus watched the memories from that night, keeping a close eye on the cup he saw a hand reach from out of view and drop something that was out of sight into the cup that Miss Granger had at her elbow. He withdrew from her mind without the grace he prided himself in. He talked in a low tone to her as he helped her scoot back into the tub.

Something happened between them in that moment. Severus was helping Hermione slid into the tub with a firm grip on her elbow when she turned to look at him. Their faces were inches apart and the tension thickened between them. Severus' mouth was close enough to feel the chill of the water surrounding her mouth and gills. They made eye contact and to Severus' surprise her pupils dilated to look positively cat like. With a wink Miss Granger eased the rest of the way into the water and disappeared under the surface to her usual corner of napping. Snape, feeling for the first time in many years absolutely flustered gathered his robes and throwing them over his arm exited the restroom as quickly as he could.

"Headmaster." Dumbledore was sitting as his desk, crooning to the Phoenix he kept loyally beside his chair when Severus burst into the room.

"Ah Severus... Come in." Albus watched as his Professor came rushing up to the desk, something was clearly on his mind.

"She was poisoned." The two men sat together as Severus told his story. Albus grew with concern as Severus finished.

"She's a Siren." Dumbledore stood behind his desk, his face looked grave and his shouted orders brought some relief to the panic swelling under Snape's skin.

"Gather all Gryffindor students together and anyone who has come in contact with Miss Granger since her disappearance." Severus bowed politely and departed from the exemplary office.

* * *

Creator's Notes: There is was folks! She's a Siren! Quite dangerous, what will happen from here? Seems as though she has more than a few fans, what will happen when they are having Hermione withdrawals? Review as always. More to come soon!


	5. The Investigation Begins

Creator's Notes: Here it is my cats and kittens. Chapter four!

* * *

It was a strange sight in the castle that night. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had called his Gryffindor students together in the Great Hall to announce that an investigation was going to launched involving the recently afflicted Hermione Granger. He expected full cooperation from his students in this matter, and that was all.

Severus stood and began shouting directions at the students while Dumbledore stepped down and came into the crowd. Harry and Ron were listening to Severus halfheartedly when a hand on their shoulders startled them. With a crooked finger bent Dumbledore motioned them away from the rest of the Gryffindors.

"There, now we can chat." Dumbledore turned to face the two boys and felt warmth of pride when he recognized just how old they were getting.

"So, what are you boys planning to do?"

"Dumbledore said that we needed to start investigating from the inside." Harry gasped to Ron as they climbed up the unforgiving staircase.

"No, Dumbledore said we should go to bed and get a good night's sleep." Harry stopped walking and Ron surpassed him before stopping himself to look at his friend.

"Don't you want to help Hermione?"

"Yes of course…It's just…"

"Just what?" Ron shrugged and suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Ron!"

"She seems happier this way." Harry stared in shock at him.

"She's a fish!"

"Think about it! She gets to read all day long. She doesn't have to deal with anyone she doesn't like. She can just…study, all the time."

"She's not happier Ron." Harry roughly shouldered past Ron and they continued their climb up Gryffindor Tower.

_Ronald._

_Ron was running desperately along the Hogwarts corridors. He could hear Hermione calling for him and he needed to get to her. All of these halls looked the same and he was beginning to feel turned around. Her voice was getting louder and he came to stop in front of a pair of double doors. The Room of Requirement opened to him and he hurried inside before the doors had swung fully open. A large bed was waiting in the middle of the room for him. Used to these kinds of dreams and where they led he stripped his clothes as he walked to the bed. Pulling aside the curtain he saw his Hermione waiting for him. She was smiling at him in welcome. He crawled over her and kissed the middle of her throat lightly in a way he knew she liked. The curtain closed lightly behind them._

Ron was lying in bed, mumbling happily in his bed while opposite him his best friend was asleep and thrashing.

_Harry._

_ Harry was emerged underwater. He didn't recall haven eaten Gillyweed but there he was, floating with his morphed fingers and feet with gills on his throat. He could hear the voice as clearly as if they were on the shore shouting to one another. 'Mione was down here somewhere and he swam slowly towards the sound. She emerged from the cloudy water in front of him. He felt a blush creep over him as he realized that her chest was bare. He had always imagined her breasts were smaller than that but he took this to be a pleasant surprise. _

_ She was so different from the Hermione he remembered. She had a long red tail that replaced her legs and scales covered up her torso. Her hands were webbed like his and she had gills, but his would wear of in an hour. Would hers ever wear off? Would Hermione ever be the same? She was closer to him now and he felt a fluttering in his stomach when he noticed her nipples were hard. She didn't stop the way he thought she would. She swam right against him, so her chest was touching his – was he not wearing a shirt either? – And her arms were wrapped around his neck in a familiar hug. Scales to skin they hugged tightly as old friends would do._

_ She pulled away from him and it suddenly wasn't important that she wasn't wearing a shirt. She grabbed his hand and held it up to hers. Hermione no longer had any finger nails; her fingers were long and boney but had thick webbing between them. Their hands matched._

_We are still the same Harry._

_ The new Hermione, placing a hand on the side of his cheek leaned forward and their mouths were touching. It didn't feel like a kiss. It felt like a trap. An overwhelming feeling of defenselessness surrounded Harry and he wanted to push her away. She roughly bit his bottom lip and he struggled to pull away. A thin trail of blood lifted from his mouth upward toward the surface of the lake. He turned to look at Hermione and suddenly felt his blood run cold._

_ Hermione's eyes looked distinctly different, with almost cat like pupils she had a devilish grin on her lips that he had never seen on her before. The dynamic had changed, Harry suddenly felt like prey. And his stomach sank as he realized that he was staring at his predator._

_Harry. _

_She lunged toward him _and Harry jolted awake. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears and he licked his lips. It shocked him to last blood. The reasonable part of him told him that he himself bit his lip, but it was too coincidental for him to feel comfortable. He lay back in his bed and tried to calm his mind.

"It must've been someone who had access to 'Mione." Ron and Harry were chatting in low voiced over their breakfast. Harry had not returned to sleep that night and it had left him with a feeling he couldn't shake. Ron however had slept wonderfully and woken with a smile that couldn't be broken.

"It was a girl."

"Yeah only girls would bother to poison someone." Fred and George invited them into the conversation as they sat on either side of the best friends.

"You really think it was a girl?" Fred put his arm around his little brother and chuckled.

"Of course! Girls love to poison each other."

"Think of it. No boy would ever poison someone. It's just unheard of." The twins laughed as though they had all the answers and the younger boys were lucky they were sharing.

"And it had to be a Gryffindor because who else would've had access to her to poison her?" Ron piped up excitedly. "We should go ask 'Mione who she's been hanging around lately." The boys stood, Fred and George accompanying without being asked and they left the dining hall with an extra pep in their step.

Severus watched with interest as the students filed out of the Great Hall. How many Gryffindor boys had not eaten breakfast this morning? He stood from his own breakfast and slipped out of the Great Hall. Severus' breakfast had been left untouched.

A small crowd was gathered outside of Hermione's lavatory as it had been fondly nicknames. A harsh sign was posted on the door and the handle had been bewitched.

_**No Males beyond This Point.**_

Harry and Ron were at the front of the crowd, complaining the loudest. Whenever they tried the handle a sharp spark was sent through their palms. They were all trying when a soft voice floated out to them calling them each by name. The boys suddenly felt a newfound passion to get into that bathroom.

Professor Minerva hustled down the corridors, holding her long skirt in her hands so her feet were safe to run. She had been beckoned by Hogwarts caretaker, Argus Filch who now ran awkwardly beside her. His loyal cat, Misses Norris had run ahead of them towards the commotion. A fight had broken out in front of Miss Granger's new found home so they ran on. A group of boys was taking up the hallway in front of the bathroom door.

"Boys. Boys!" Minerva pushed her way through the group of Gryffindor males and she blocked the door. It looked as though the boys had attempted to break down the enchanted door. Dumbledore arrived a few moments after to find Minerva shouting desperately and the boys all clamoring closer to the door.

"Silence!" The boys turned from Minerva and faced their Headmaster. "You should all be ashamed." Dumbledore stood beside his Professor, who had taken a rigid stance at the door to protect her Gryffindor female student. Dumbledore assigned them all detentions and retracted house points appropriately. The boys slinked off and left Minerva with her old friend.

"What are we going to do Albus? Things are getting out of hand." Minerva pulled a small tissue from her sleeve and wiped her face as Albus patted her shoulder.

"It is worse than I thought." Albus had a grave look on his face as he stared at the sign that had been plastered on the door. Minerva had given up long ago in their friendship on attempting to read Albus' mind but it had been a long time since she had seen that look upon his face. "Far far worse."

* * *

Creator's Notes: What does it mean now that Dumbledore is worried? Much more to come. Review as always Kittens!


	6. Riots

Creator's Notes: Some interesting stuff happens folks! Stayed tuned! Finally we get some answers!

* * *

Hermione sat at the edge of her tub, petting Crookshanks lovingly behind the ears with Moaning Myrtle well moaning about something or other having to do with the toilets in her bathroom never having been this nice. Crookshanks had been brought to Hermione's side since the ban on all males had been put in place. Hermione giggled at something Myrtle said and looked over her shoulder at the large desk that Severus was practically hiding behind. He had large textbooks open and was engrossed in his researching.

The morning had been rough for the staff of Hogwarts. It seemed as though overnight a majority of Gryffindor boys had found their way to the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey soon became overwhelmed and sent for some assistance. By morning the Hospital Wing was reaching its full capacity and Madam Pomfrey had an epidemic on her hands. Dumbledore stood with Minerva and Severus, two of his dear friends as they surveyed the situation. Dehydration, exhaustion, aggressive outburst. The males were down sliding since their access to Miss Granger was cut off.

"She's dangerous." Severus' tone seemed to agitate Minerva as she snapped back at him.

"She's casting spells over these boys. That's what she's doing." One boy threw up over the side of his particularly loudly and Poppy Pomfrey had to rush to his aid.

"These are all the boys that had contact with her within the first few hours of her being found." Minerva cast a glance at Severus.

"How are you feeling Severus?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and answered in his usual monotone air.

"Peachy."

"These boys are withering away to nothing!" Poppy sat in her small office with the Professors as she sipped a hot cup of tea provided by Minerva. She reported that there was nothing she could to help the boys besides make them comfortable. She already had to magically restrain two of the boys, the Weasley twins. They had tried to leave, promising to break down the door to get to "their 'Mione." That caused an outburst.

"Oi! She's mine!" Rioting nearly broke out and Severus was in the other room calming the boys. In Severus' own special way. The boys were now sticking to their cots as they continued their fighting. Severus was going from cot to cot and checking each boy over. Poppy Pomfrey turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus, I've seen this before." Dumbledore had her hand in his and was patting it comfortingly. Her attention was taken when one particular student – Ronald Weasley – starting screaming in protest.

It seemed as though she had come to a decision. She stood and went to her medicinal cabinet. With swiftness Dumbledore admired Madam Pomfrey went to each boy and induced them with a potion that was a lovely lilac color. One by one the boys fell into a calm sleep until not a single one of them was awake any longer. Poppy seemed to finally sigh and sat with her two dear friends once more.

"What did you give them?" Severus was still walking amongst the cots and checking the boys over, a much easier task now that they were asleep.

"Dreamless Sleep." Albus nodded in appreciation and took her hand again.

"What were you saying Poppy? About having seen this before." Poppy took a small sip of her tea and continued with her tale.

In her travels Poppy came across a small town that was having a rather peculiar problem. The men of the town had abandoned their families and spent their days on the rocky shore of a lake that had a strange inhabitant. A merperson was all by her lonesome, she spent her days perched on the rocks surrounded by the townsmen. The women of the town could do nothing to persuade their men to come to their senses. Eventually the men began dying off of starvation and dehydration. The men that were strong and vital enough to stand it began to miss her in the night when she would return to the water to sleep. One by one they began to succumb to their madness and threw themselves off the rocks after her. All of them men in the village passed away and the women were left to rebuild their town. Madame Pomfrey stayed a short time after before continuing on. The Siren was never seen again but the accounts of her lived on in that town. Now any merperson that came to the small town's corner of the world was killed on sight by angry female villagers.

"We have to kill the spell before these boys get worse."

"And what of Miss Granger?" Severus returned to the office and stood before the three.

"Miss Granger's DNA has been changed. This is much more serious than a simple transfiguration." Their conversation was interrupted once more as a few girls stumbled into the nurses' wing. Pomfrey roughly put her cup down and went to greet them.

"Albus!"

Three girls had been admitted to the care of Madam Pomfrey. They were experiencing the same symptoms as the Gryffindor boys. The girls were roommates to Hermione Granger and Severus was having a hard time believing they didn't have a hand in this. They were extremely ill and had been haunted by the image of a "fish-like" woman attacking them in their sleep.

Severus shut the door gently behind Dumbledore and Minerva, reassuring them that he would handle questioning the girls and getting the truth out of them. Madam Pomfrey sat at her desk looking rather irked that Severus had even attempted to remove her from her domain.

Professor Snape walked between the cots and stood.

"What you have done is unforgivable." With that thought lingering in the air Madame Pomfrey turned her eyes away and focused on the paperwork that had rested unfinished on her desktop for the past few hours.

Severus was waiting in Dumbledore's office for him when he returned from having tea with Miss Minerva. He calmly sat in his big office chair and read over the report that Severus had written up for him. With a gesture Dumbledore invited Severus to sit and the two men sat together as they had done so many times before. Severus went on to explain to Dumbledore what the girls had revealed to him after some prompting. The girls had found an attractive stranger at the Three Broomsticks who charmed them and urged them to continue coming to see him. When asked to identify how the man looked each girl had a different description of him, clearly a charm was in place. According to the girls the man gave them a vial of clear liquid and told them to slip it to someone who was too smart for their own good.

The girls claimed they don't remember actually doing it but when the news of Hermione reached them they sought out the man. He was not found and they decided to keep quiet, assuming it was a prank and the affects would wear off.

"Although it hasn't worn off and now the girls are experiencing the ill affects the boys are." Albus finished for him and Severus nodded gravely. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. The truth hung heavily between them. If Miss Granger was not returned to her normal self soon, she would be lost.

The night fell quickly and Madam Pomfrey had her hands full once again. Severus was called away from Miss Granger's new home (she had been moved earlier that day to the now closed Prefect Bathroom) to help her with the unruly students. They were spitting out anything she gave them and after Severus got there to help her, she was forced to inject the children with the Dreamless Sleep potion.

Elsewhere in the castle, away from the commotion in the Hospital Wing a young Slytherin man was unable to sleep. Draco was sitting up in the Common Room, a cup of tea cold beside him. Every time he closed his eyes he could hear her calling for him. He wasn't really sure why he was standing, or why he was exiting the Slytherin Dungeon and heading upward towards the Prefect bathroom but he was.

The trek didn't take as long as one would've thought and Draco didn't give it a second thought when he passed through the barricaded door without incident although he should've. This bathroom was larger than the last she was occupying and he walked slowly to the edge of the tub. Hermione slowly rose out of the water as he approached. She beckoned him closer.

"Come here baby." Draco should've made a snarky comment at her calling him "baby" but he didn't. Instead he undid his robe and leaving him in boxer shorts he slowly waded onto the steps that led to the bathtub. He sat, soaking his boxers through and the water reached his waist. Hermione swam close to him, her eyes locked on his.

She rose onto the steps, a white wet t-shirt clinging teasingly to her chest and suddenly his mouth went dry. Draco started to feel butterflies in the pit of his stomach for the first time in a long time. She placed both hands on his thighs and pulled herself up so she was level with his face. He quickly glanced from her eyes to her lips back to her glistening eyes and when he did he sealed his fate. She was kissing him before he could process what was going on. Her mouth was warm and he wanted to grab her waist but he was too afraid to touch scales which would've ruined the moment for him. Draco closed his eyes and kissed her with a passion he had never felt with someone before.

She moaned softly which drove him so crazy he forgot that he was kissing her. Now Draco Malfoy was not a great kisser but he tried his best and at moments like this he desperately wished it was good enough. She removed a wet hand from his thigh and grasped the back of his head. Suddenly the kissing was more than kissing and they were tipping. Draco and Hermione fell backward into the water and Draco tried to struggle away from her. Draco did not like swimming.

The struggle underwater lasted probably seconds but it felt like long minutes. Hermione was no longer kissing him; she was trying to drown him. He was shoving her and trying to escape her grasp but she had a firm hold on him. Just as he wondered just what he could do, he had a clear thought from his years of training under his father.

_Think boy!_

Draco without thinking it through wrapped himself around Miss Granger – who was currently entertaining the action of drowning the Malfoy boy – and squeezed his eyes shut. A moment later he was standing at the doorway to the bathroom, heaving and clutching his chest. Miss Granger had fallen off of him and was withering on the floor. She was unable to breathe and out of reach of her wand. Draco was still trying to regain his breath; it felt as though he would never breathe properly again when someone broke the door down.

With swiftness that Draco did not possess at this moment the figure, grabbed Miss Granger by the hair and dragged her (rather roughly) across the tiled floor and slid her into the tub again. She retreated deep into the lower waters and the figure turned to face Draco when she was gone from sight. It was Professor Snape and Draco had just started breathing regularly again. Gathering Draco's robe he threw it at the boy and when he got closer he grabbed him by the back of the neck.

Soaking wet and shivering Draco was pushed out of the room.

* * *

Creator's Notes: Wow! What a twist! More to come kittens! Review as always, I love to know what you're thinking.


	7. Severus Afflicted

Creator's Notes: Here it is kitties!

* * *

_Severus Snape, Potions Professor for the acclaimed Wizarding School Hogwarts was standing beside his desk, looking out of a window that he could never recall having been there before. He had been alone but suddenly the distinct sound of a woman's heel behind him led him to believe otherwise. Severus had been preparing for this moment for a few days now; he had known his fate when he closed his eyes earlier that night. The woman was a breath away but he refused to turn around just yet. Her hands slid over his chest and her cheek pressed between his shoulder blades. Severus, raising his hands took her hands in his and they laced fingers her hands still on his chest, through his hand he could feel his heart racing._

"_What a beautiful day Severus." Her voice cut through him more so than he had expected. What would seem easy on the surface was suddenly much harder. The hands let go of his and slowly slid down his sides. She was gripping his hips and he suppressed any sound that was threatening to escape him. He needed to catch her off guard. With a swiftness that neither of them was suspecting Severus turned in her arms and without taking a moment to truly look at her face he kissed her._

_ Miss Hermione Granger stood shocked. She had been expecting Severus to be harder than this to woo and pursued. Seems as though he didn't need any prompting from her this time around. Snape could feel her lightening under his kiss; she wasn't as tense as she had been moments ago. When he finally broke away from her they both needed a moment to recover from the kiss they just shared. Severus pressed his mouth against the shell of her ear, "I know what you are Miss Granger." _

_ Hermione's blood ran cold. Her laugh filled Severus' office as he kissed slowly down her slim neck. She is gone, without many dramatics it was like she just slipped away. Severus was left in his dream with a delicate Lily in his arms. She's smiling at him the way she did and she touched his cheek. Suddenly overcome Severus kisses her with a passion he hadn't felt for years. _

Severus Snape awoke many hours later in his bed. The vision of Lily beside him was quickly vanishing as it usually did when morning came around. With a sigh he stood and departed from the world of dreams that so desperately begged him back. Severus refused breakfast and spent his morning searching the Hogwarts Library for something that he had missed. Madam Pomfrey had made him aware that there was a journal of some sorts hidden within the library that would aid in his endeavors but as she was a busy woman she was unable to give any more help than that.

Severus did not spend much time in the restricted section simply because he didn't need to. He knew most, if not all of what was kept away from the meddling hands of students so he spent his days with his own books which challenged his existing knowledge. Now here he was, standing in the restricted section with stacks of books swirling around him and magically turning themselves. Irma Pince watched him over the top of her glasses, she was clearly irked that he was fiddling with her books and making a mess but that did not deter him from his searching.

A few more minutes of useless searching finally yielded a pleasant result when a large turquoise book floated into his range of vision. Books flew back into their proper positions and Severus left the library with a curt nod to Misses Pince who, as soon as Severus had left she went running to ensure that her books were put back in their proper place.

Hermione Granger had become a different woman. Madam Pomfrey was currently in charge of feeding her as Hagrid was no longer able to control himself around the girl; he had the habit of being overcome with the urge to grasp her and cuddle her like a pet. Madam Pomfrey would walk into the restroom; an eerie feeling had overcome the recently warm and friendly room. She claimed that mist would rise off of the water in the tub and Crookshanks was running amuck wherever he pleased. Moaning Myrtle saw no business coming to visit Hermione anymore. Poppy, with her bucket of raw fish would walk to the edge of the tub – that she would swear was misting – and Hermione would rise slowly as she dumped the fish into the deep water.

Hermione had developed cat-like pupils and her teeth had razored over the days, her skin had developed a tint to it and her hair was knotted. Poppy would skirt away from the edges of the tub quickly as Hermione had made it clear that if she got too close she would rise out of the water and attempt to snatch her ankles. Poppy left hurriedly and closed the door roughly behind her. As she walked through the halls, with the large bucket tucked against her chest her mind wandered to what was waiting for her. Most of the Gryffindor boys had been returned to their daily lives with minor side effects but there were a few that stayed strapped to their hospital beds.

Draco Malfoy had developed an extreme infection in a bite to the neck that he claims he doesn't remember getting. The skin had turned purple and he was experiencing an extreme fever. Throughout the night he would thrash and scream, disturbing the other students and Poppy's sleep. She sent word to Mister Malfoy, hoping he would have an answer for his son or would take him to a medical facility and out of the castle.

Poppy walked through her hospital ward's large double doors and was shocked to find a large shadow looming over the young Malfoy's bed.

"Excuse me!" Poppy found her voice quickly and rushed to the aid of a student who may be in distress. The long blonde hair should have been an indication for Madam Pomfrey but she had admittedly been distracted. As she rushed forward the figure stood rigidly and she slowed her step.

Lucius Malfoy was looking as regal as he always had. He was dressed in black which only seemed to accentuate his marble skin and his sheer blonde locks. His cane was resting against the side of the bed and he gave her a cooling smile.

"Hello Poppy." She came to stand on the other side of Draco's bed and ran a smart hand over his forehead. His chest was bare and he was sweating through the sheets. In this moment he looked just as his father did.

"Mister Malfoy. I was not expecting you." Draco's shoulder was wrapped but Poppy could see a hint of blood coming through the gauze.

"I had to come check on my Draco." Lucius laid a rough hand on his son's unwrapped shoulder and Draco flinched. Poppy began to busily flit around her student as Lucius continued to stare down his nose at his son. Without a word he picked up his cane and walked royally out of the large nursing wing. Draco slumped in the bed and Poppy brought a cool rag to wipe the sweat off of his face.

One of the females in the bed beside Draco's had her eyes squeezed shut as she laid on her side, her back to the Malfoys. She had been listening and when Madam Pomfrey came to her bedside to check on her she whispered that she needed to see Professor Snape, immediately.

Severus Snape was sitting rigidly at the desk of Madam Pomfrey with a student before him. She was one of Miss Granger's roommates and she was still experiencing side effects from her encounters as of late.

"What was so important that you had to call for me?" The girl looked around her and Severus suddenly realized that he could not recall her name, as he pondered this she began her speech. Severus sat gravely listening to her before dismissing her when she began to get hysterical. The girl started screeching by the time Poppy came to console her. Snape watched as the child was guided back to her bed but suddenly refused to settle down as she pointed at the young Malfoy.

"It was him! Him! Keep him away from me!" Draco looked thoroughly panicked and made eye contact with Professor Snape as he approached his bed.

"We need to chat Mister Malfoy."

* * *

Creator's Notes: More answers to come kittens! Review as always!


	8. Answers

Creator's Notes: This chapter contains spoilers for the book series and movies. If you haven't seen or read them all completely I warn you that this chapter may ruin a few things for you. Happy reading little kittens!

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat calmly in his old friend's office as Severus served him tea and settled himself into his desk chair. They made pleasantries for a few moments before Severus sighed and pointedly caught his friend's eye.

"Lucius, my friend. There are wild accusations running around the castle this evening." Lucius did not seem bothered, the two men shared a long past and a deadly secret together. It was only in one anothers company here at the castle did they both take the pleasure in rolling up their sleeves. Lucius smiled when he saw Severus' dark mark but Severus kept his grim expression.

"Accusations?"

"Against Draco. They are saying it was he who gave those girls the potion that has affected a Know-It-All Gryffindor student, Granger." Lucius smiled into his cup.

"Lucius we both know Draco had no way to access a potion that deadly. So now the fingers are being turned elsewhere." Lucius put down his cup and turned an eye to his friend.  
"They have no proof against me," Lucius laughed reassuringly. "They won't know it was me Severus, I have had no contact with Draco beside through post this school year."

"They'll guess Lucius." Severus passed and looked at a pointed spot on the far wall. "Why didn't you confide in me Lucius? I could have halted my efforts." Lucius laughed and patted Severus' hand with mild affection.

"Severus we couldn't risk anyone suspecting you, you had to act the way you did. You were splendid but there was nothing you could have done." Lucius set his cup down and stood, pacing around the room.

"The Dark Lord wanted to split up those three nuisances. The easiest way to do that was to separate them from the smartest of their group." Lucius went on to explain to his old friend that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had given Lucius the special task on feeding Miss Granger the potion that would inevitably kill her. "It changes her DNA Severus!" She would no longer be human; she would be a "dirty half-breed" Lucius spat. The Golden Trio would be divided and Harry Potter would be weakened by the loss of his precious Mudblood companion.

"I didn't want Draco to be affected by any side effects that were going to overcome the school. I instructed him to give it to the Mudblood's bunk mates, that way he would be spared... I didn't expect him to fall prey." Lucius' thought drifted away and Severus provided,

"He was the one who first spotted her in the lake that morning. Anyone who laid eyes on Miss Granger within the first twenty-four hour period of her changing was affected, including Draco." Lucius nodded.

"Will he be alright? With that infection?" Severus nodded and provided his old companion a reassuring smile.

"He will be taken care of Lucius." Lucius Malfoy smiled and laid a large hand on his friend's shoulder. This was the most affection the two men showed for one another in the entirety of their friendship.

The school had erupted into panic. A sighting of Lucius Malfoy chatting with his son had caused chaos throughout the halls. By now variations of the truth had leaked and the school's staff was desperate to get a handle on what was happening. Severus Snape was sitting at his desk and startled when a large orange cat jumped onto his desk. He shooed it off and the cat meowed lazily at him. Poppy had brought the cat to him that morning, after Hermione's morning feeding, she claimed to have walked in when Hermione was attempting to drown and eat the creature. So now the cat was taking residence with Professor Snape. Severus turned his attention away from the cat and back to the journal of the Wizarding sea captain that he had spent the rest of his morning immersed in.

_Most of my crew has flung themselves overboard to be with those hideous creatures. As soon as they hit the water they drown or are devoured. I have requested that before they jump they leave their wands behind. Perhaps this has sealed their death but I shudder to imagine those half-breeds getting their hands on a wand._

Crookshanks knocked over a small pile of books and Severus looked up, quite agitated with the creature. Crookshanks meowed softly and sat calmly at the edge of the desk. The Kneazle had taken a liking to the Potions Master.

_It's only I and one other wizard left. I imagine he has stayed loyal because he is mostly deaf and he cannot hear their singing. They surround the boat at night while we play cards and they sing. I had never encountered creatures of this kind on my travels. They appear to be buxom women but upon closer inspection it is clear that they are inhuman. Their singing is what got us into trouble. It seems our captain was enchanted with their voices; we crashed rather efficiently into a clustering of rocks that has left us trapped for days._

A sharp meow caused Severus to lose his place in his reading; Crookshanks was rubbing between Snape's legs while loudly disrupting him. Severus decided he needed some tea, when he returned with a steaming cup the pesky cat was sitting in the middle of his desk. He shooed the cat away and sat again. The journal that he had been reading from had been turned toward the back of the book, pages later from where he had been reading.

"Pesky creature." Severus was about to turn the page when something caught his eye.

_It seems as though the secrets to these creatures is rather simple. Don't forget men, they are women! A woman's soul always shines through. Reminding them of their humanity has done the trick! We are free!_

The castle was in chaos that day. Dumbledore was rather worried about his friend Severus Snape, who had a visit from a school time companion who didn't often make it a habit of visiting the castle. Severus had given up wearing his normal attire and was skipping meals to lock himself away in his crevice of the world. Dumbledore had summoned him to his office, his way of showing concern for the man he watched grow up. Severus looked sunken and frail, his eyes were alert and at the ready to take in any information that could aid his researching.

"Severus my friend." They sat for a few moments, chatting idly while Severus ran his hands over his knees with the only sign of anxiety that he would ever show. Dumbledore finally released the man so he could continue on his way, he watched sadly as the tall dark man left the room without a word.

"Harry Potter."

"And Ronald Weasley." The intimating Severus Snape was standing before the two boys who had only left the hospital wing that morning. The Professor had cornered them while they sat at the dining hall table, slowly nibbling away at food again. Ronald was currently chewing and startled when a large hand was roughly laid on his shoulder.

"Come with me boys." Exchanging a glance they stood timidly and followed their Potions teacher towards the unforgiving halls of the classroom they dreaded. Severus invited them to sit with a wave of his hand and he perched himself on the corner of his desk. The same desk that was currently cluttered with books and researching materials.

"We're here to discuss Miss Granger, boys." At the mention of their friend the boys physically reacted, with a blush on their face they both looked away from the gaze of the judging Snape. Severus implored and questioned, pacing around the boys as they sat and squirmed uncomfortably. Ronald finally mumbled about a dream diary that Hermione kept in her drawer and Harry hissed at him to stay quiet.

What felt like hours later the boys practically ran from the room, their cloaks flying behind them as Severus watched them scurry away. Severus Snape now knew Miss Hermione Granger's secret and he suddenly knew how he could save the creature that was once his know-it-all student. Severus closed the door to his classroom and began to prepare.

_Hermione Granger was sitting in the comforting Hogwarts library. She supposed that she was reading something but the pages in the book before her were blank. Her dreamlike eyes provided her with comfort and she found a smile on her lips. She felt human in her dreams. She was surrounded by books but she broke the routine by standing and returning the book to its proper place manually. She was wearing her comfortable Hogwarts sweater and she found the warmth it brought to be welcome. _

_ Severus watched her flittering around her natural element, books in hand and the musty smell of the old library surrounding them. He waited for the moment when he would appear to her. She disappeared into an aisle and he pounced. _

_ Hermione was unaware that she had company. She was not accustomed to her dreams having visitors. She had been facing the shelf when she turned. He was upon her, his hands cupping her face and his mouth on hers. Hermione dropped her books but she didn't remember hearing them hit the floor. Severus Snape was kissing her. Hard and hot, this was not a small kiss. His mouth overwhelmed her and he moaned softly. Her eyes fluttered shut and suddenly he was not just kissing her, she was kissing him. Her hands were gripping his chest and she was pulling him closer._

_ Severus had never been kissed like this. His body was naturally pressing against hers and he didn't let himself realize how far past his initial plan this was going. He had anticipated a kiss that two friends would exchange but this was beyond anything he had shared with anyone. Severus' hand found itself in her uncontrollable hair and he was holding her head roughly in place, but she didn't seem to be fighting him in the way he had expected._

_ It was moments before they broke away from each other, heaving and gasping. Severus Snape looked down on his student and she bravely met his gaze._

"_Come back to me Hermione." _

He was awake, lying in his bed. She had forced him out of her mind and he was in the dark sheets were sticking to him and he ran a calloused hand over his face, the same hand that had a moment ago been grasping Miss Hermione Granger by the slim hip. He was aroused and embarrassed by it. He abandoned sleep for the night and sat up, reading the journal of an adventurous old captaining wizard.

Across the castle a young Hermione had emerged from the murky depths and for the first time in a few days, realized how alone she had become. The soft whisper that followed was the first word she had spoken in some time.

"Hello?"

* * *

Creator's Notes: Finally some answers! Now we just have to hope that Severus can save Hermione! Fingers crossed. Leave your thoughts as always. More to come.


	9. Secrets

Creator's Notes: Secrets are running a muck. This story is almost over folks! Stay tuned!

* * *

People had secrets hidden within the Hogwarts Castle. A young Mister Malfoy was lying awake that night shaking and trembling as he fought off the haunting memory of the Mudblood that had nearly torn him apart. Poppy Pomfrey sat beside his bed, magically tending to his shoulder wound while he slept. Across the castle a darker secret was behind held. A Professor was tossing and turning in his bed, his dreams running amuck throughout the castle halls while he stalked the occurring dreams of a student of his. Hermione Granger, more creature than girl was floating restlessly at the bottom of a murky tub her dreams running away from her.

_Hermione Granger was sitting between the warmth of her two best friends in the cold dungeons of the Potions Classroom. Professor Severus Snape stood before them, lecturing on about something that Hermione already had an advanced knowledge of. But if she tried to listen closely to his speech she found it sounded garbled and strained. She continued to sit between her two comforting friends and lavished in the comforts of normality. Suddenly Severus Snape was rushing towards her desk, and her companions seemed to be rushing away._

"_Granger!" He slammed his hands onto the top of the desk and startled her. "Come back to this." A small spark lit in the back of her mind and suddenly _she was awake.

Madam Pomfrey entered the room without much thought. This had become a routine over the last few days, and not a part of her day that she enjoyed. She held the bucket of fish against her hip and walked close to the edge of the tub. As she poured the fish into the dark water a shape formed near her feet. Hermione Granger rose from the water and stared at her almost blankly. They made eye contact and Poppy backed out of reach in case the girl grabbed for her.

"Good Morning." Poppy's voice echoed throughout the lavatory and it seemed to almost shock Miss Granger.

"Good morning." The soft whisper startled the Nurse and with a curt nod she scurried from the room.

_She's speaking again._ The news traveled quickly throughout the proper circles and left an excited Dumbledore to hurry towards the dark Potions dungeon. He had wonderful news for his friend. The closer he approached the more aware he became of an overwhelming scent lingering within the halls. With the hem of his robes in his hand he entered through the Potions door without bothering to knock – a perk he rather enjoyed about being Headmaster, it made him feel important – and eagerly faced the man behind the cauldron.

"Severus!" Professor Snape looked up from the stewing mixture he was creating. With passion Dumbledore passed along the news to his dear friend, Miss Granger was speaking again coherently. Severus' expression darkened and without a word he returned to his working. Dumbledore, with a proud smile left the dungeons feeling accomplished as the Hogwarts teacher continued with his work.

Severus found it a hard task to turn away from his smoldering cauldrons but he knew he had to time his dreaming precisely. Beside his bed sat Miss Granger's dream journal, which had proven hard for Severus to obtain. One of Miss Granger's bunkmates had proven to be a help in aiding him. Reading through the journal had been rather soothing for Severus, as Miss Granger had monotone and lucid dreams. A few sections had brought a rough blush to Severus' cheeks but he continued reading so he could better know his subject.

Now he sat, tiring himself out so he could slip into his dreams easily. Removing his clothing he slipped into his pajama slacks, preparing himself for the task ahead. Closing his eyes the last sight he saw was Miss Granger's dream journal.

_Miss Granger was swimming through the Black Lake, her long powerful tail propelling her forward with a grace she had never known in her youth when it came to swimming. Hermione was beginning to feel like herself again, but still far from the girl she had been. A sound alerted her and she stopped, the lake was clearer than she had ever remembered it being and she could easily see the shape coming toward her. A boat was stalking her; it looked like the boats that commonly travel the surface of the school's lake. A feeling of familiarity stirred within her and she suddenly had to get closer. She swam with purpose towards the surface and she broke through._

_The boat was indeed a Hogwarts boat and the man inside held out a hand to her, without much thought she took it and was lifted rather quickly into the boat. Hermione barely noticed that her tail had become her familiar legs once again. She was wet and shivering and suddenly dressed in the two piece bathing suit that her mother had purchased for her a few summers ago, hadn't she been naked a moment ago? And hadn't it been night? It seemed that time had changed between the water and the bottom of this boat. Night had become a calm day and she was suddenly her old self again._

_For the first time she looked at the man in the boat who was calmly sitting and waiting for her to settle into herself. It was a man she knew, but he seemed so unfamiliar. He had a soft smile on his face and he was wearing black pajama slacks. He had long black hair that was tied into a pony tail down his back._

"_Miss Granger." He helped her into a proper sitting position and she giggled when she noticed his brief gaze on her chest and toned stomach. Was she being seduced?_

_ As soon as her bottom hit the seat of the boat a whirlwind of things happened. Hermione was suddenly sitting at her assigned seat in the familiar Potions Class. She was still in her bathing suit and the man before her was awkwardly familiar. Professor Snape was the only other body in the classroom and he was imploring her._

"_Come back to this Miss Granger." She subtly blinked and when she looked around her again she was seated in the majestic library with Professor Snape before her. Books were floating around him as he gestured wildly at her. _

"_You miss this!" His passion enchanted her and she couldn't help but smile. He grabbed her hand and helped her stand. They stood closer to each other than they should've been and the books swirled around them as they laughed. _

_ Hermione looked up at the familiar man, and wordlessly stood on her tiptoes. Where they kissing? Hermione couldn't tell but she felt warmth that she had never experienced before. When she opened her eyes again _she was underwater in her familiar water filled tub. But unlike the morning before Hermione suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of loneliness.

Their secret was growing. Dreams between them were no longer dreams but rather boarding on what some would easily call dates. They were _in the large Dinning Hall, the candles providing a romantic glow with a deep purple sky above them on the bewitched ceiling. If anyone had looked upon the two they would've guessed at the couple's vast love. Hermione and Severus were dancing slowly together, dancing to the music of their emotions which only they could hear. Severus was wearing his normal attire but Hermione was wearing a cocktail dress that shimmered and hugged her skin. She felt sexy without a bra on and she snuggled close to her newfound companion._

"_Miss Granger?" Hermione turned her young face upward to watch as her companion spoke, her new favorite pastime._

"_Come back to this." He gripped her closer. "Come back to me."_

"_I am here Severus." She laughed and rested her cheek against his broad chest. "I am waiting for you."_

Hermione was thrown back into her watery tub and her frustrated screech could be heard from the hallway. She was desperate for human interaction and she was desperate whenever Nurse Poppy would bring her meals of fish that she now found to be rather disgusting, along with the fish Poppy began to bring her toast which Hermione was always grateful for. Hermione was slowly getting back to herself and she could often be found snacking outside of the water with her nose buried into a book that she couldn't remember if she had already read.

Weeks after her initial poisoning Hermione was beginning to regain her humanity. She constantly requested that her friends be allowed to visit but Dumbledore was firm in his convictions. So Hermione sat in her tub and read endlessly. No one knew how long the dreaming between them went on because no one knew the dreams were happening. Hermione spent her days waiting for the night, where she could immerse herself in the dreams that she was convinced were just dreams. Severus spent his days endlessly working over hot cauldrons and dangerous liquids that nearly burned off his facial hair once or twice, facial hair that he had never sported before as he was usually too meticulous with his grooming habits. However his preoccupation with Miss Granger was overtaking these routines.

He didn't allow himself to think of how much he looked forward to his dreams with Miss Granger. But they spent night after night within each others company. Severus slowly reminded her of the outside world beyond her tub and she gladly followed his guiding hand. They spent nights dancing around the castle halls, sneaking through the restricted sections usually banded from activity other nights they spent wrapped up in each others arms. Succumbing to the primal instinct that affects all human creatures she would kiss him and he wouldn't stop her. She would play loud jazz music while he showed her the ins and outs of his Potions dungeons, showing her secrets no one else knew of the space. She would twirl around in summer dresses underneath the whomping willow tree while Severus soothed its enormous temper.

Perhaps he had fallen in love with her in one pinpointed moment or perhaps it gradually developed over time. Perhaps she had fallen in love with him as well. For now Severus brought her back to the human side of what she had missed and she couldn't imagine having been gone for so long. She was sleeping, waiting for Severus to join her when a rough hand grasped her by the hair and yanked her from her position at the bottom of the tub. She was above the water, spitting and fighting who ever had a hold on her. Suddenly a mouth was against her and she opened her eyes. The familiar mouth tasted just as it did in those dreams and Hermione was suddenly questioning if she was still sleeping.

They didn't exchange words; Severus was holding her above the water as he took his fill of her mouth. He couldn't stop kissing her as she was as tempting as her dreams had portrayed her to be. When he finally stopped her lips were swollen and she had a glassy look in her eye. Still without a sound from either of them Severus stroked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly. She was in a beautiful daze and didn't want to wake up from this dream. With her lips parted Severus forced fed her a bitter tasting liquid before she could register that it was happening that made her gasp and fight him weakly. He sat back on the steps of the tub, not minding that his trousers were soaked and held her close to him as her eyes closed suddenly.

* * *

Creator's Notes: let me know what you thought! More to come as always.


	10. The Normality Returns

Creator's Notes: Almost there kittens. Read on!

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey was awoken the next morning by Severus Snape traipsing through her Hospital Ward. In his arms he was carrying the delicate looking Miss Granger who, to Poppy's relief was sporting a gorgeous pair of human legs. After he gently set her down Poppy pushed Severus away so she could check on the fragile student. Severus left without a word and Madam Pomfrey was left in peace to inspect the girl. It seemed that Miss Granger's anatomy had returned to its normal state, although her canine teeth were slightly sharpened and it seemed that her enhanced beauty was a new part of her future.

Severus returned some time later while Poppy was scurrying around tending to her other patients as Miss Granger had yet to awaken. Severus had armfuls of clothes that he left in a neat stack beside her bed and he took a moment away from the judging eyes of Madam Pomfrey who had taken the opportunity to step into her office. He reached out to stroke her soft cheek when a loud noise startled him. Poppy was staring at him from her office, now Madam Pomfrey was not the kind of woman to judge but if she could remind Severus of his appropriate place she would. She purposefully rattled more loud objects and stared pointedly at him. She wanted to ensure that he knew people were watching, and with that in mind Severus gathered himself together and left the Hospital Wing. Severus would not return to visit Miss Granger.

Miss Granger's recovery took some time but it felt as though a weight had been lifted off of the castle and its occupants. Her friends were allowed to visit her and she was soon heard laughing again. Day after day multiple books were brought to her side and she could be found reading if she did not have company. Madam Pomfrey was helping her learn to walk again and Professor McGonagall often visited to take her on a leisurely stroll around the castle to stretch her legs. Slowly Hermione rejoined her friends in their activities. She was even spotted sitting bundled up tightly between Dumbledore and Minerva during a Quidditch match where she shouted and laughed with everyone else.

She sat with Ronald and Harry as they ate and she picked tenderly at her food. She was still having trouble adapting but the love and support of her friends was certainly helping her along. She had a terrible secret that she kept tucked away from the rest of the world. Every night she went to bed eagerly, closing her eyes with a smile and the hope to see her companion again. She wanted to dance with him in the wet grass and pretend that they were two different people of a different time. He didn't come to her and after many nights she began to attribute the dreams to her poisoning. It was a slow process, healing from what had happened but Miss Granger was slowly growing back to her normal self again.

Miss Granger was alone in the Hospital Wing, reading a comfortingly good book when someone burst in and startled her. A deep shouting had her peaking from behind her drawn curtain.

"It's bleeding again!" Draco Malfoy was striding through the Nursing ward and sat heavily on a bed. He started to unbutton his shirt and Hermione Granger blushed as she watched. She had started regaining her memory from the past few weeks and one memory that stood out among the rest was the snogging that she and Draco had shared. So she watched as Nurse Pomfrey tended to his shoulder – Hermione felt a guilty pang as she recalled Harry and Ronald telling her it was her bite that caused his infection – as Draco positively whined and whimpered. His shoulder was no longer swollen but it was a deep purple from bruising and he kept it wrapped tight.

Poppy dismissed him and went about her business but Draco drew the curtain and took to the bed with soft moans. He was feeling bad for himself and was content to spend some time there. Hermione, in her Muggle pajamas slipped from her bed to stand before the curtain that was hiding Draco from her view. With a devious smile she opened the curtain and slipped out of view.

Draco backed away from her.

"Stay away from me Mudblood!" His shirt was off and suddenly she felt rather mischievous.

"That's not what you called me the last time we met Draco Darling." She strode closer to him. His alert eyes took in her clothes – a tight tank top that matched the shorts that she had on – and he suddenly swallowed roughly.

"Stay away!" He was backed against the wall and she was inches away. Her lips were full and she had her hands on his chest. With a smile she leaned her mouth close enough so their lips were barely touching.

"I know you missed me." A small noise escaped Draco and with a devilish smile Hermione threw her head back to laugh. When she faced him once again she bared her teeth at him and he pushed her roughly away. Her laugh was nearly hysterical as she sat on the bed and watched the Malfoy scamper away; his shirt had been left on the bed.

Hermione returned to her normal classes soon after the incident with Draco. She was sleeping in her own bed again after an awkward confrontation with her bunk mates. Severus never returned to her dreams but after a few days of normality Hermione stayed late after a Potions class and with a flick of the wrist locked the dungeon's door. Severus looked up in surprise; enchanted erasers went to work on the chalkboards behind him and he watched her walk over to his desk. She smiled at him but he didn't return it.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I just…" She paused and stared at his face. The only time she had seen him was when he returned Crookshanks. Now that she was facing him she was overwhelmed with the images of them together, she was twirling in circles while Severus watched with a content smile. She grabbed ahold of something as the memories faded in and out of her mind's eye. When she regained her composure she found herself in Severus' arms. He gathered her up and held her close. His forehead was resting against hers and his hands were on her forearms holding her up.

It seemed that old habits are hard to shake, Severus kissed in between her eyes gently and Hermione smiled. So, it hadn't been just dreams. The intimate affection that Severus was displaying was something that Hermione had missed those nights that he stopped appearing in her dreams. With a bravery that Hermione didn't truly know she possessed she stood on her tiptoes and caught him off guard with a kiss.

This was something different, but terrifyingly familiar. Hermione moved her mouth softly against his and placed her hands on his shoulders. His arms moved around her waist and suddenly they were kissing.

They were unsure of how long they were entangled together but when they finally broke apart Severus couldn't make eye contact and Hermione couldn't remember ever feeling so loved. He turned away from her and she wiped the edges of her mouth while looking at her feet. Feelings of embarrassment washed over her and she couldn't imagine what had possessed her. What had possessed her to kiss this man? She wanted to say something but there were no words.

"Go." With that simple command she was gone from the room and he was left alone.

Everyone noticed a difference in Miss Hermione Granger. She had a confidence that the little know-it-all would've never possessed before. Now she walked with a strut and often was caught flirting with a tempting smile. Fred and George could now be seen fighting over her attention with a steaming Ron not far behind. But there was something else different about Hermione that only Harry seemed to be noticing. It seemed that she and Professor Snape had an abnormal amount of tension between them. They rarely made eye contact and Hermione refused to raise her hand or speak in his class.

What no one knew was that while Miss Granger ran around during the day flirting and being chased by hormonal boys her nights were reserved. She dreamed effortlessly, often she closed her eyes and opened them again in the Potions dungeon where Severus Snape was waiting for her. He sipped wine while she explored his private library, she watched at his elbow as he concocted things that amazed her they spent their nights together – dating? – With stolen kisses and soft touches.

The dreams continued on as Hermione grew stronger back in her natural form. Soon she no longer required any care and she returned to the normal life of a young Witch. Her studying returned to its regular pace and Miss Granger was able to pass her classes with the flying colors that were expected of her. She left the Hogwarts Castle that year for Summer break alongside her two best friends with her large cat in her arms, who had developed the habit of being unusually grumpy if he did not visit the Potions Master at least once a week.

Hermione's life would never be the same after the things she had experienced that school year. She, along with her two friends found themselves throw into the adult world that they had not been prepared or. Lord Voldemort returned and soon the dreams stopped. Hermione didn't have time to chase after what she had lost but she would never forget what had happened between them.

Severus never forgot either. He spent long nights in his study's armchair, avoiding sleep because he found it hard to sleep without dreaming with her. Sipping at wine and imagining her in her summer dresses and bare feet as they traveled wherever they desired. With a heavy sigh he stood and put his glass down. Life had changed, and he would never forget that Know-It-All.


	11. The Aftermath

Creator's Notes: This is it guys. The last chapter.

* * *

It was a dark day. Hermione Granger, the Know-It-All stood beside her two companions. She was wearing the only black clothes she owned and had her hands laced tightly with The Golden Child and a Weasley. The two boys were wearing their best suits with their heads hung low. Delicate music was echoing through the country side as the crowd gathered. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of the casket. Their Professor. Her Severus.

Harry and Ronald were sitting in the dirt at the beginning of a long dock their gaze keeping a watchful eye on their best friend. Hermione Granger stood at the end of the dock, her purse resting by her feet which she had squeezed into a pair of heels that neither Ron nor Harry could imagine were very comfortable. She stood stiffly with hot fat tears streaming down her cheeks pulling black smudges of makeup with them. The Golden Trio was so close but suddenly so far from one another. Each was silent as they contemplated their own thoughts with heavy hearts. _Her Severus._

A scream snatched the men from their thoughts and they faced their best friend. Hermione had opened her mouth and let out a screech that had startled even her. She didn't want to believe it was true, she wanted to close her eyes and feel him close to her skin. During the funeral the famous Time Turner had to be wrestled away from her as she tried to turn back the clock so she could've saved him. Hagrid had lifted her and held her in his large arms as she wept and screamed. A spectacle in the funeral, that's what she had become. She was acting the way a grieving lover would have and many turned a knowing eye to her.

Now she stood at the end of that dock, her screaming sounding something inhuman as she became overwhelmed with a reality that was too hard for her to face. Without a word Harry and Ronald watched as she took of her heels. The two watched her with sadness as she nonchalantly dropped her shoes into the Black Lake. They should've said something to her as she tore off the straps of her dress and wiggled out of it till she stood in her knickers. Without taking the time to look at her companions she dove into the freezing lake.

"She is coming back… Right?" Ron was hugging his knees close to his chest and Harry nodded, never taking his eyes off of the surface of the lake. Hermione's clothes lay at the end of the dock, waiting for her to return.

"Of course." He didn't convince himself or his friend as he spoke but he said it anyway. So the two boys sat close together, mourning those they had held dearest as Hermione did.

The sun was setting when Hermione returned to them. She pulled herself onto the dock with surprising strength and sat there for a moment. Her long hair was sticking to her neck and she stood. Harry and Ron stood as she walked down the dock to them, her clothes in hand she stopped before them. Her knickers were soaked through and had this been any other time it would've been quite indecent of her. Her chest heaved and she spoke,

"I loved him." She collapsed with grace into Harry's arms. Ron comforted himself with the thought that she was referring to his passed on brother, but Harry knew the truth. The Golden Trio stood on that dock destroyed.

Ronald Weasley, a boy who had always felt inadequate stood with his two friends as a man who had lost a brother. The love of his life turned to him, her eyes red and her mouth raw from screaming. He held her close without hesitation. She was his Know-It-All; the girl who sacrificed everything for what was right who was now grieving the man that she had loved for years the man who saved her life. Harry Potter grabbed her clothes from where they had fallen from her hand, The Chosen One. An average boy who changed the world but was missing the man who had been a father. They stood on that dock looking out at the sunset in each other's comforting arms.

Hermione Granger married Ronald Weasley in a beautiful ceremony at the Burrow. She wore a stunning white dress and he a handsome suit. Her bouquet had a single black rose in the middle of delicate daisies, which she did not bother explaining to a single soul. Her love for her Professor never died. The effects from the poison had never worn off. If Ronald woke up some mornings alone he knew she could be found underwater somewhere. She had a hankering for fish at all times of the day and her beauty was timeless. Ronald often joked that Severus didn't make the antidote strong enough to knock out this last symptom on purpose because he wanted the Know-It-All to be a distraction in the classroom for other students. Hermione tucked the thought away in her heart.

As Severus had no family his belongings were sent to Miss Hermione Weasley per her request to Headmistress McGonagall. When they arrived Hermione locked herself away in the bedroom she shared with Ronald and took days off from work. Her hysterical crying could be heard throughout the house and Ron, who invited Harry over during these times stared longingly towards the shut bedroom door.

"She's fine Ron." Harry assured his friend but Ronald knew better. You didn't marry someone without knowing these things. When Hermione emerged from that bedroom again all of Severus' things had been organized and mixed in with her things. Ronald gave her a kind hug and she offered to make some tea.

A large blanket that Severus' had owned became the favorite spot of notorious Crookshanks who sat their religiously while life moved on steadily around him. When Hermione's children were born she preferred to sit in a tub for hours with them. Ronald sat in a small chair beside the tub as his beautiful wife soaked naked with his newborns. Hermione loved Ronald and she loved her children. She loved her job at the Ministry but her heart broke when she sent her children off to Hogwarts for the first time. And her heart broke when she met Harry's son for the first time who shared a name with the man she had always loved.

Hermione felt like a wild creature for the rest of her life thanks to the devilish actions of the now deceased Lord Voldemort. But she was always grateful for what had happened. It led her to a love that she never forgot. The dreams that started it all followed Hermione through the rest of her life. Hermione Weasley fell asleep next to her husband to dance under the Whomping Willow in a summer dress that had long since been discarded; with a man she never stopped loving. Severus' laugh echoed in her ears throughout her long nights and she often awoke with the taste of him on her lips.

_Those we love, never truly leave us._

Hermione dreamt of that man the rest of her life.

* * *

Creator's Notes: And that was it guys. What did you think? Please let me know.


End file.
